Abandoned Insecurities
by throughthewindowsofthisbook
Summary: Behold! The awkwardness that occurs when I write smut. This literally just straight up smut with a wee bit of angst at the beginning, which I hardly think you can count.


He knelt where her legs hung off the edge of the desk. He glanced up at her hungrily, hooking her left leg over his right shoulder before starting a trail of kisses up her thigh. A nervous sound escaped her; Specs cleared her throat. Krayonder paused, confused, and looked up at her. Eyebrows knitted and eyes closed, she looked worried. "Shhh, hey, relax. What's wrong?" Her knuckles were white gripping the desk edge; she slowly relaxed the leg muscles she hadn't realised were tensed. 'I-I-I-I", she swallowed, "It's not that I don't want you- I just", she took a steadying breath before blurting out, "don'tthinkyou'llenjoyit." This caused him to raise an eyebrow. He had already begun making small circles with his tongue on the soft skin of her inner thigh. He stopped to ask, "What makes you say that?" She swallowed again; her eyes were still closed, trying to focus on her words. "Um. Someone. Before you."  
Krayonder stood abruptly. He stood over her, hands beside hers on the desk. She finally opened her eyes to look up at him; to her surprise, he didn't look angry. When he spoke he was calm, even. "Everything we've been through, and you're worried about what.. _someone else_ thought?" He met her eyes and caught her lips. "_I'm not him_", he whispered, kissing her neck and getting back on his knees. Keeping his left hand on her calf he pulled her closer, planting soft kisses up her thighs. "_Mm._", she was relaxed now, spreading her legs and leaning back on her arms. He ran his tongue up her slit, slowly, softly. Her breath got heavier, the sound making him hard. His tongue pushed harder, deeper, then played with her clit; he drew circles with it, the point of his tongue pressing on every sensitive nerve, her legs closing reflexively. Gently pushing them apart, he moved in further, licking over and over, lapping at the wetness between her thighs. She moaned softly, a high sound from her throat, long and drawn out. He withdrew his tongue slightly, brushing his soft lips over her most sensitive spot then stopping, just short of contact, bathing her in warm breath.  
She ran a hand through his hair, drawing him in to where she was throbbing with desire, filled with a desperate _want_ for him. He kept his mouth on her clit, his teeth grazing the skin just above it as he massaged it with his tongue in rolling waves. With one hand gripping her thigh he gently inserted one, then two fingers in her. Her breathing was shallow and she moaned incoherently, letting out a choked _Fuck! _as she swallowed him, his knuckles soaked. He curled his fingers up to find her G-spot, rubbing it slowly, trying to prolong release. Her groans were mixed with rough laughter at the overwhelming sensations, and they both knew she couldn't last much longer. "_Ooh, baby I-_" she cut herself off, biting her bottom lip. Her hips ground against him and her legs wrapped tightly around him as she came; he swallowed every drop, holding her down as she rode out each wave of pleasure. The only noise when she was done was the sound of her breathless laughter.  
Her face was tipped up to him as they kissed deeply; tasting herself on his tongue she kissed him hungrily, pulling him in with her legs around his hips. She ran her palm over his fly, where he was still hard. Biting his lip cheekily, she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pushing them down to his knees. She reached behind him, into his boxers, and squeezed his ass playfully. He laughed into the kiss, letting go of her to pull them down himself. Breaking off she looked down, stroking the underside of his cock with one hand. He watched her, sucking in his lips to keep quiet. She looked up at him as she pushed him back, every bit the naughty girl, sinking onto the carpet and running her hands down his sides. With her eyes closed she nuzzled at the side, dragging her soft cheek along the shaft. Hands on his hips, she kissed the head. Running her tongue from base to tip she took the head in her mouth sucking lightly. She slid down over him, rolling her tongue around him. Krayonder grabbed the desk behind her to steady himself. The muscles in his thighs strained; Specs nodded her okay, her throat vibrating around him. She pulled back a little to breathe, and he held the back of her head. Slowly pushing her down again, he thrust into her slightly, finding a rhythm. He fucked into her mouth, building pressure in both of them. As he got closer he picked up the pace, groaning with ecstasy. He came with a muffled shout, her head held down on him and cum shooting down her throat. She sucked hard until he was shaking, barely able to stand. He sunk to the floor in front of her, catching his breath. He whispered a quick "I love you", before giving her a soft kiss. She wrapped her arms round his neck and whispered back, "I love you too."


End file.
